warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
I Hope you Like Hip-Hopping
Guest stars Paige Taylor As Jade, Meyrick Murphy as Rebecca, Skai Jackson as Yasmin, Marleik Walker as Greg, Noah Schnapp as Paul, & Wyatt Oleff as Stig Natalie’s outfit a necklace and a black dress with yellow lacing, cyan highlights, and black boots. Transcript (After breaktime, the builders came) male builder: hey kid, what are you doing? Richard: playing male builder 2: get down, we have work to do Richard: I can’t Male builder: what ya mean you can’t (builders leave, wario enters as he sees Richard on the trim trail) Wario: Richard, I should known better for your filthy actions Richard: playing wario: What?! Don’t ya know playtime is over, get down from there this minute Richard: sorry, if I get down, the men will wreck trim trail wario: how dare you talk to me like that, now get off or else Richard: never, that heart and soul is school wario: I said get down, or i’ll Come here and get here Ayshah: and you have to get us too Louisa: and us! (kids cheering as they go on 3 trim trails) wario: lulu, they are going on training trails lulu: oh no, this is getting ridiculous wario: tell them, lulu Lulu: you brats have 10 seconds to get down, or i’ll Have every last one of you expelled! Wario: One, Two, three, four, five, six... Richard: what do we want? children: (except Richard) our companion! Richard: when do we want it? children: now! (Repeats) lulu: that’s it! Do something male builder: sorry, the kids are not listening lulu: (screaming as she and wario leaves, the kids cheer) (at 12pm, children singing kumbaya) 9 volt: (sighs) this cannot be happening, it’s just a outdoor gym natalie: just a trim trail or something? Am I such a troublemaker? 9 volt: nope, giving a trim trail AND a outdoor gym today, but they want better food tomorrow, in no longer command recess and then more free reading time, eventually rock and roll would take over the world! (the next day) 18 volt: So, like my shiny crystal? spitz: yep 18 volt: just listen! (Turns on radio and starts singing) Down by the bay, Where the watermelons grow. Back to my home, I dare not go. Cause if I do, My mother will say, "Did you ever see Richard combing his hair?" Dreamers: Down by the bay. 18 volt: Down by the bay, Where the watermelons grow. Back to my home, I dare not go. Cause if I do, My mother will say, "Did you ever see Bobby kissing Ayshah?" Dreamers: Down by the bay. 18 volt: Down by the bay, Where the watermelons grow. Back to my home, I dare not go. Cause if I do, My mother will say, "Did you ever see George wearing a wig?" Dreamers: Down by the bay. 18 volt: Down by the bay, Where the watermelons grow, Back to my home, I dare not go. Cause if I do, My mother will say, "Did you ever see Louisa wearing a hat?" Dreamers: Down by the bay. 18 volt: Down by the bay, Where the watermelons grow, Back to my home, I dare not go. Cause if I do, My mother will say, "Did you ever see Dionne pulling a wagon?" Dreamers: (with 18 volt) Down by the bay. (But then, Lulu came, very furious) Lulu: What is going on in here? who brought 18 volt in here? Yasmin: lt was me, lulu. Lulu: Nice try, Yasmin, but l don't believe you. Don't think l don't know who the ringleader of this circus is. Rebecca, come with me! Well, that's a pretty gem. 18 volt: No, don't! Not my cystal! Lulu: And the rest of you, clean up this mess and take off those ridiculous outfits, NOW! Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes